minecraft_big_dig_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Turtle
Turtles are one block large robots that can be programmed to mine, farm, or attack automatically or communicate over rednet. They are part of the ComputerCraft mod. Turtles can have only 1 tool and 1 peripheral (crafting bench or modem). You can upgrade them by putting the diamond tool you want it to use. A turtle without a tool or peripheral can be used for building things. Recipe GUI Right-click a turtle to open its GUI. Here you can input commands and write programs just like at a console. Block Placement You can make it place blocks, here is a template to placing blocks API: turtle.placeDown(1) turtle.placeUp(1) turtle.forward(50) turtle.Placeblock(1) turtle.back(50) Disk Drive Connection To connect a turtle to a Disk Drive, place it on a free side next to the turtle. Disk drives won't connect if placed next to the modem of a wireless turtle. A turtle can only have maximum one Disk Drive connected to it. Upgrades A Turtle can be upgraded to be able to Mine/Dig/Cut Wood/Attack/Farm and have Wireless Connectivity/Able to craft items (assuming it have resource to craft something). Wireless Turtle Note: You can also use a Turtle in the recipe for a Wireless Turtle. With the Wireless Turtle, it can now send/receive messages through the rednet api. Crafty Turtle Note: You can also use a Turtle in the recipe for a Crafty Turtle. With Crafty Turtle now it can craft items if it has resource needed Mining Turtle Note: You can also use a Wireless Modem in the recipe for a Wireless Mining Turtle, and Crafting Bench for Crafty Mining Turtle. Felling Turtle Note: You can also use a Wireless Modem in the recipe for a Wireless Felling Turtle, and Crafting Bench for Crafty Felling Turtle. Digging Turtle Note: You can also use a Wireless Modem in the recipe for a Wireless Digging Turtle, and Crafting Bench for Crafty Digging Turtle. Farming Turtle Note: You can also use a Wireless Modem in the recipe for a Wireless Farming Turtle, and Crafting Bench for Crafty Farming Turtle. Melee Turtle Note: You can also use a Wireless Modem in the recipe for a Wireless Melee Turtle, and Crafting Bench for Crafty Melee Turtle. Issues With Turtles *When the chunk they're in is unloaded, they will stop mid-program. This will often leave them hovering in a pit if it is stopped during the "excavate #" command it may also be left at the bottom of a pit. * Poorly-written programs can send a turtle running off, never to be seen again. *A turtle can easily mine itself under a pool of lava, making it quite the pain to retrieve (or find) *Turtles may disappear if left awaiting a command long enough. *Turtles do not have a console past coordinates 20,000 y 20,000. Unknown what the max range is. Commands To use following lua commands you can *run the program "lua" *write it in its own file using "edit " and run the program with "" (you can choose the ) Note: The turtle.dig and turtle.craft commands are restricted to mining and crafty turtles, respectively. All other commands marked with a * are usable by simple and mining turtles. Category:ComputerCraft Category:Turtle